brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
Jake-Terry Relationship
Jake Peralta and Terry Jeffords are police colleagues and close friends. They are shown to be close friends, with Jake proving that they are not just "Work friends" in Chocolate Milk. Jake is the Godfather to Ava Jeffords and is Terry's God wife (A title acquired after Jake said that he was kind of Sharon's god wife) Overview Season One ''The Tagger *Terry lets Jake borrow his minivan for a stakeout. The Ebony Falcon *Jake asks if Terry can join him on a gym infiltration meeting. Holt wonders if Terry is ready but Jake assures Holt that Terry is *Terry takes Jake and Charles to his house to discuss the case. Jake gets scared about what would happen if Terry dies and wants to get him off the case *Jake ruins Terry's undercover work and they are forced to arrest their lead with no evidence *Jake intentionally leaves Terry out of the case which annoys Terry who comes and tells Jake off *Jake tells Holt that Terry was great on the case *Terry gives Jake a drawing that his daughters did which makes Jake worried again The Party *Terry tries to get everybody including Jake to be on their best behaviour *Terry tells Jake not to say anything at the party, Jake is annoyed that he's being "Hitchcocked" *Terry catches Jake and Amy in the captain's room and gets them to hide in the bathroom Unsolvable *Jake convinces Terry to solve an unsolvable case with him *The pair visit a prison to find a lead *Jake asks Terry if he should name his debut Hip-Hop record "Beat down boulevard". Terry doesn't think he should *Terry asks Jake why he isn't happy about completing the case. Jake tells him that he's unhappy for different reasons - that he likes Amy but she's with Teddy *Terry and Jake go for drinks to cheer him up Season Two Chocolate Milk *Terry and Jake go to investigate a Chocolate Milk stabbing case *Terry tells Jake that he needs to be back in time for his vasectomy. Jake offers to drive him when his neighbour can't *Terry says that Jake is a work friend which insults Jake who decides to prove that he is "that kind of friend" *Under anaesthetic, Terry reveals that he doesn't want the vasectomy before falling asleep on top of Jake *When Jake confronts Terry, Terry tells him to not interfere and that he does want the vasectomy. Later Terry reveals, again under anaesthetic, that he doesn't *Terry force feeds Jake carrots as he wants to keep his friends healthy and Jake complains that he doesn't want to be friends Jake and Sophia *Jake complains about his love life being boring to Terry in a bar *Terry tells him that he needs to stop just talking about work and find somebody that he shares non work interests with. Jake follows his advice and meets Sophia *Terry and Jake attend a court case and are horrified to find out that Sophia is a defence attorney *Terry later convinces Jake to date Sophia as dating Sophia wouldn't be boring Beach House *Terry tells Jake that he's "Vacation Terry" for their getaway and Vacation Terry is no man's boss Payback *Terry asks for Jake to pay his money back. When Jake asks why, he accidentally finds out that Sharon and Terry are expecting another baby *Terry says that if Jake can keep the secret he will consider letting him be the Godfather *Jake accidentally reveals Terry's new baby when he accidentally hits reply all to an email *To distract Terry whilst the others delete the email, Jake goes to work out with him and gets exhausted *Terry finds out and is annoyed with Jake but eventually forgives him The Defense Rests *Jake gets Terry to come to Sophia's office party with him to befriend Sophia's boss Windbreaker City *Terry advises Jake to distract himself from his breakup with Sophia *Terry is initially annoyed at Jake for breaking the rules of the Homeland Security terrorist training simulation but eventually joins him AC/DC *After Jake injures himself Terry advises Jake to take time off although Jake is reluctant *Terry is annoyed when Jake lies to him and secretly does police work *Jake reveals that he doesn't want a break to Terry because one time when he took a break, people died and he feels immensely guilty Season Three Into the Woods *Jake convinces Terry to go on a weekend trip before the baby comes to "Stink Puddle Manor" *Terry is annoyed that Jake forgot food and is irresponsible with the trip *Jake, Terry and Charles fall down a hole. Terry and Jake argue over who gets to spoon with Charles for warmth *Jake gets Terry and Charles out of the hole and the two make up *The two light fireworks together but realise it was a bad idea and run Ava *Terry asks Jake to make sure Sharon is comfortable before their final weekend away *Jake calls Terry when Sharon goes into labour, Terry tells Jake not to take her to the hospital *Terry is annoyed that Jake took Sharon to the hospital when he told her not to *Terry wants Jake to be the first person to meet Ava *Terry apologises to Jake and thanks him for helping Sharon. He calls Jake his God wife and asks Jake if he'd like to hold Ava Yippie Kayak *Jake calls Terry when he needs help due to the store being held hostage. Terry angrily says that Jake's life had better be in danger for him to be calling but regrets it when he finds out the actual situation House Mouses *Jake asks Terry if he can change to the celebrity case rather than the weed case. Terry says no *Terry is annoyed when he finds out that Jake gave the case to Hitchcock and Scully instead and goes to help them Terry Kitties *Terry tells Jake the reason why a package of kitties arrived for him *Jake and Terry decide to solve the case to stop his old precinct from thinking he's a joke *Jake and Terry accidentally convict the wrong man which leads Terry's old precinct to mock them again *Terry and Jake manage to solve the case Paranoia *Rosa asks Jake to convince Terry that Adrian is a good guy *After Adrian hijacks the bus, Jake has to convince Terry to be reasonable Greg and Larry *Terry tells Jake that he managed to find the captain by connecting the "H"s that were marked on signs with the Helipad. Jake lies and says he did the same Season Four Halloween IV *Jake tries to get Terry to join his team for the heist. Terry rejects him, claiming "heists are dumb" Skyfire Cycle'' *Jake and Terry take a case when Terry's hero receives death threats *Terry is upset when Jake reveals that the handwriting on the death threats matched Parlov's handwriting *Terry is annoyed when Parlov turns out to not be who he thought he was and that his hero sucks. Jake tells him that he should be his own hero Gallery Jake and Terry.gif Terry and Jake 1.jpg Terry and Jake 2.jpg Terry and Jake 3.jpg Terry and Jake 4.jpg Terry and Jake 5.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationships